little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Spell
Magic Spells are a magical action used by witches to perform magic. It is generally performed using a magic wand. Unless specifically mentioned by a character in some form of media, these names and the spells' classifications are unofficial. Description Spells are the primary mean by which witches carry out their magic. To be used, a spell requires basically two things: incantation and magical energy. If a witch pronounces the spell incorrectly, the wand does not channel magical energy and if they lack the necessary power to use it, the spell will fail. While the simplest spells can be performed almost effortlessly, the more advanced spells require a higher level of skill and experience. The higher the user's level, the spells can be used at a higher level as well, as seen with Transformation spells, which can transform a target into a higher or lower stage. After a witch has casted a spell a lot of times and has enough experience, spells can be used without verbal incantation. List of magic spells This is a list of magic spells used by the characters of Little Witch Academia. Offensive Magic Spells These magic spells are usually used for offensive maneuvers. Nullification Spell The Nullification Spell or is a Fusion Magic spell that can negate any kind of magic. It is an extremely complicated spell that requires absolute concentration and self-control among its users. This spell was used in The Enchanted Parade by Diana and Professor Finnelan to get rid of the mushroom monster that Akko and Sucy accidentally created during the class. It is used again at the end of the film by Akko, Lotte and Sucy to defeat the giant. Heat Blast Spell The Heat Blast Spell is a magic spell which allow the caster to project a concentrated bolt of magic strong enough to destroy weak creatures and cripple a human in one blast. Although it was originally used for medical treatment like radiation therapy, the spell now mostly applied as a basic attack spell with the bolts can be used to stun, injure, or even evaporate a target if cast with enough power. The spell's full destructive capability was shown in the first short film as demonstrated by Diana who evaporated an insectoid monster with a single blast while exploring Luna Nova Magical Academy's dungeon located beneath the New Moon Tower. In "Pappiliodya", Diana projected weaker bolts with this spell to destroy several Pappiliodya cocoons she confused with parasites and unintentionally injured Akko with it in process when the Japanese tried to tell her the cocoons' true nature. In "The Road to Arcturus" on the other hand, Diana and Akko uses this spell through the Shiny Rod to attack Croix's out of control Noir Dragon. Leg Strengthening Spell The Leg Strengthening Spell is a Body Strengthening Magic spell that infuses magic energy into the user's legs, allowing them to increase the power of their kicks to superhuman levels. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to attack Croix's sentinel statues as she fights her way for Croix's lab. Counter Spell Counter Spell is a spell which allow the user to absorb the enemy's magical attack and returns it to the opponent with the same power. The spell is very effective to counteract magic energy-based attacks such as magic beams. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to destroy Croix's sentinel statue. Explosion Spell The Explosion Spell is a spell that concentrates a large amount of magical energy before expels it in a big explosion within a medium to wide radius around the caster. Very effective to either push the enemies away from the caster or freeing oneself from restraints. In both "Wagandea" and "Chariot and Croix", Ursula uses this spell to free herself from Croix's Pixel Monster that devoured her. In both occassions, the great use of magic in this spell made her hair revert to its natural red, with the latter resulted her identity revealed to her fan and student Akko. Energy Serpent Spell The Energy Serpent Spell is a spell that conjures a large snake-like magical energy beam from the tip of the user's wand that can home in on the target like guided missile. While powerful, the spell is ineffective against fast-moving targets. This is both a secret spell and offensive magic of the House of Cavendish. In "Intelligence and Sensibility", Daryl, Maril and Meril use this spell to attack Diana and Akko to stop them from reaching the ritual shrine. Fiery Barrage Spell Fiery Barrage Spell is an offensive spell which enable the user to summon floating magical swords coated in golden sparks which then hurled towards the enemy, dealing devastating damage. It is another secret spell of House of Cavendish. Mushroom Poison Bomb Spell A spell invented by Sucy Manbavaran herself, Mushroom Poison Bomb Spell allows the caster to conjure a mushroom-shaped magic projectile which, upon hitting a target or obstacle, will explode and transform into chemical substance that instantly evaporate into a mist of deadly poison. As this spell combines magic, chemistry, and medical knowledge, using it require fine mastery over magic and advance knowledge in potion & poisons. Earth Buster Spell Earth Buster Spell is an offensive spell which allow the caster to create a damaging shockwave around her by channeling a concussive force to the ground with her wand. The radius and damage inflicted by the destructive shockwave depends on the caster's skill with it. Defensive Magic Spells These magic spells are usually used for defense and support, such as healing. Defensive Spells Magic Spells that used for defensive maneuvers. Emphatic Shield Spell Emphatic Shield Spell is a spell that when used, magically shields the caster's emotion from influences of emotion manipulating powers such as Noir Fuel Spirit, preventing it from being exploited by the enemy. In The Road to Arcturus, Chariot used this spell to disperse Croix's pixels, preventing them from feeding upon her magic through her emotions. Curse Shield Spell Curse Shield Spell is a spell that when used, creates a protective barrier around user's body which protect her from debuffing effects from enemy's spells. The duration of the spell, as well as the chance of debuffing effects from enemy's spells bypassing the barrier depends on one's own skill with it. Magical Barrier Spell Magical Barrier Spell is a spell that creates a powerful barrier of magic energy around the user as a means of protection against attacks, be it physical, magical, or even gas attacks. The strength and duration of the barrier is dependent on the skill of its caster as well as amount of magic energy used to sustain it. In Little Witch Academia, this spell was used by Diana to protect herself, Hannah and Barbara from the Minotaur. It was also used by Sucy to shield herself from the Ancient Dragon. This spell was used again in The Enchanted Parade by Diana and Professor Finnelan to protect themselves from the poison of the mushroom monster that Akko and Sucy accidentally created during the class. In "Samhain Magic", this spell was used by Dorlin to avoid the residue of the explosion caused by the potion of some students during the Samhain Festival. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to protect herself from the energy beam of the sentinel statue guarding Croix's lab in the New Moon Tower. In creation of such powerful barrier, her hair reverts to its original red color. Reflecting Armor Spell Reflecting Armor Spell is a spell that when used, forms protective barrier around target's body which make them suspectible to both magical and physical punishments. How good the barrier protects the target from damage, as well as its effect's duration, depends on caster's mastery with it. Revitalization Spells Revitalization Spells refers to spells that are applied to revitalize and heal living beings as well as removing the target of its ailments from minor debuffs to curses. Restoration Spells Restoration Spells refers to spells that are applied to repair inanimate objects. Metamorphosis Magic Spells These spells are used to transform humans, animals, or objects. Communication Magic Spells Communication Magic refers to spells that are applied to invoke and contact Spirits (non-corporeal beings that also known as Faeries and born from objects that went past a hundred of years) from simply gaining information to synchronizing her magic with that of a willing spirit to access more powerful spells. Elemental Spells Spells which involves elemental manipulation. The elements in question are fire, water, earth, air, and electricity. Lightning Spells Water Spells Earth Spell Wind Spells Fire Spells Time Magic Spells Summoning Magic Sprite Summoning Spell Fairy Summoning Spell is a spell that when used, creates a bluish ball of magic from the tip of user's wand which pops into small sprite at intended location. The caster can also instructed the summoned sprite to perform tasks. In the first film, the history teacher used this spell to discipline Akko when she doze off during her class. Water Summoning Spell Gravity Magic Magic spells that are applied in manipulation of gravitational force. Puppet Magic Magic spells which consists of animating non-living objects. Object Control Magic Magic spells that allows the user to move objects without touching them. Taste Magic Magic spells which used to alter the taste of food. Miscellaneous Other magic spells that aren't necessarily offensive or defensive. Flying Spell Flying Spell is a spell which allow the caster to activate the power of a magical broom, enabling them to fly while riding it. In order to properly use this spell, the caster must stand over her broom, imagine herself taking off to the sky, invoke the spell and kick off the ground. The spell can also be used for Floating Magic, to allow the caster to walk on the air. As a basic spell, the caster doesn't always need to recite the spell to fly a broom. Examples include "Night Fall", when Sucy and Lotte take off from the food delivery truck, in "Luna Nova and the White Dragon" when Amanda flies up to the Luna Nova Tower, and "Blue Moon" when Diana goes up to the Luna Nova Archives. Should a magic user's ability to use magic severely handicapped (be it either effect of Dream Fuel Spirit or Wagandea Pollen), their access to this spell would be negatively affected. In fact, due to Dream Fuel Spirit used by Chariot under Croix's suggestion, Akko cannot use this spell until her recovering magic become strong enough to access it where she finally does in "Tree of Leaves". Ursula aka. Chariot on the other hand, sacrificed her ability to fly while protecting Akko from exposure to Wagandea Pollen. Passionate Dance Spell Passionate Dance Spell is spell which allow the caster to magically boosts nearby allies' attack for a limited amount of time. True to its namesake, the spell needs to be casted while performing a brief dance movement instead of a simple gesture to make it work, which suits Amanda very well. Spirit Realm Transportation Spell Spirit Realm Transportation Spell is a spell which allow the caster to send a volunteer into the inner spiritual world of another person, where all the attributes of his/her personality are found. When used, a club of solid magic energy forms around the caster's wand before being smacked against the volunteer's head, knocking him/her unconscious and thus sending his/her consciousness inside the desired person. This spell is used to cure the sleeping witch disease. In "Sleeping Sucy", when Sucy falls victim to the sleeping witch's disease as result of one of her experimental potion, Lotte consulted with her magical medicine book in which she found the info about sleeping witch disease and Spirit Realm Transportation Spell. She then uses the spell to send Akko into Sucy's spiritual world to wake her up. Amnesia Spell Amnesia Spell is a magic spell that allows the user to wipe others' memories of certain events. In "Yesterday", Croix used this spell to erase memories of Chariot's audiences after she scarred the moon with Shiny Arc. Magic Megaphone Spell Magic Megaphone Spell is a spell that when used, creates a floating megaphone out of magic energy which amplifies user's voice like actual megaphone. In the first film, Ursula used this spell to evacuate students when the Ancient Dragon exited the dungeon and started its rampage. She would use this spell again in the second film to control the situation when a titan awakened from its slumber during the parade in order to prevent panic. In the anime on the other hand, Ursula used this spell to ask Wild Hunters's help in assisting Constanze and Akko combating a magitronic kaiju with Stanship's Grand Charion form. Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell is a spell that when used, allow the user to combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. The spell can also be used to combine the user's wand with other items to form a similarly magically improved items in question, though certain improved items require multiple wand and base items such as Diana's Diana Three Wand Fusion Broom that comprised of 3 wands each with a Floating Brush attached on it's point. In the first film, Diana uses this spell to combine her wand with that of Hannah and Barbara's each with a floating bruch attached on its point to form an ornate broom to chase the lone Briton Red Dragon she unwittingly released deep within the labyrinth. In "Bee Commotion", Sucy uses a magic powder with similar effect to combine her wand with an ornate fly swatter head to form an enchanted fly swatter for Akko to instantly killed a Cupid Bee which she set loose earlier. In "Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail", Amanda used the spell to defeat the Magitronic-possessed armor and saved Louis Blackwell from its control. Forming 3 Wand Fusion Broom LWA.gif|Forming a Three-Wand Fusion Broom Weapon Wand Fusion Powder LWA.gif|Forming an enchanted bug swatter Graviton Omega Spell Graviton Omega Spell is a spell that when used, inflates the user's body into near perfect sphere, allowing her to roll around from place to place. In addition of allowing the user to quickly cover large distances, the spell drastically increasing the user's weight, allowing her to weighted down things, crashing about, and ram through obstacles like cannonball. In The Enchanted Parade, Jasminka uses this spell to help launching Akko towards Thomas, who held by the awakened Titan, with Constanze's catapult. Smoke Clone Spell The Smoke Clone Spell is a spell that enable the caster to create multiple duplicates of herself that burst into thick smokescreen upon being struck, temporarily blinding them so she can either escape or counterattacking. In The Road to Arcturus, Chariot used this spell to combat Croix to stop her from activating Noir Rod. Sleep Spell Sleep Spell is a Sleep Magic spell that allows the user to induce sleep on a target. In Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time Akko uses it to sleep the troll that prevents her from going to the botanical garden. Dream Wind Spell Dream Wind Spell is a spell that when used, conjures a gentle breeze of winds that can induce sleep onto anyone upon contact. The chance of target fell under influence of this spell as well as its effect's duration depends on the skill of the caster. In contrast of sleep spell that directly induce sleep onto single target, Dream Wind Spell can hit multiple target at once. Even so, there are chance that some of the intended targets either able to resist or not affected at all. Magical Parade Spell Magical Parade Spell is a fusion magic which harness the power of friendship to increase the caster's defensive and offensive attributes. As with other fusion magic, this spell requires at least two casters to perform and must be used in perfect synchronization for it to work. However, the end result of this spell, as well as its duration, are not simply depend on skill and proficiency of the participating caster alone, but also depends on their bonds. The stronger their bond, the greater its effect and duration. Lifesap Circle Spell Lifesap Circle Spell is a spell that when used, conjures magic sigil in front of the caster that upon formed, slowly absorbs life force of any living beings caught in it and transfers the absorb energy into the caster, replenishing hers as long as the target still withing the sigil. How long the sigil can be maintained and quantity of absorbed energy depends on caster's skill with it. Spellsap Circle Spell Spellsap Circle Spell is a spell that worked similarly to Lifesap Circle Spell, except that the conjured sigil converts the absorbed life force into magic energy which then transfered into the caster, replenishing her magic power. How long the sigil can be maintained and quantity of absorbed energy depends on caster's skill with it. Invisibility Spell Invisibility Spell is a Transparent Magic spell that allows the user to become invisible for a sort periode of time. Teleportation Spell Teleportation Spell is a Movement Magic spell that allows the user to move from one specific place to another instantly. The spell can be used more easily using objects possessed by Spirits as link points. See also * Magic Spell/removed - spells removed for unknown reasons Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic gifs Category:Spell gifs